


Impressed Yet?

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BillDip, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, One-Shot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's curious about the extent of Bill's powers. Can the demon summon things with them? Such as tentacles? You know just as a random, non-specific example... Of course Bill is pleased to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on dirty-billdip-confessions on Tumblr asked for "more tentacle sexy times" in BillDip fics so I decided to provide. I wrote this real quick so it's probably not my best work but I had fun with it. Enjoy, sinners.

This was probably a bad idea.

This was probably a _really_ bad idea.

He’s watched too many raunchy animes with Soos, looked at way too many stupid pieces of fanart, there was no way he was really considering-

“Hey what’s eatin’ at ya Pine Tree, you look like you’re contemplating the birth of the universe or something,” Bill quipped.

“Can you make tentacles appear out of nowhere?” Dipper blurted before he could stop himself. God fucking damn it.

Bill stared at him for a good few moments, golden eyes blinking at him from that stupidly attractive face. Then he grinned. Oh, that grin. Why did they give him a human vessel, how could they give him such _power_ -

“Ohh, tentacles, huh? Any particular reason why you’re asking about tentacles and not about some other thing, like say... chocolate or money or the screaming heads of your enemies?”

Dipper fidgeted, cursing his hormones. “Oh, no specific reason, just... could you do that? Powerful demon and all...”

Bill snorted. “Of course I can. Though they wouldn’t come from absolutely nowhere, law of conservation of matter and all, but I could definitely form them from surrounding energy. Want me to prove it?”

Well, why else would Dipper have them conveniently walk out into the middle of the woods? “Absolutely.”

The demon chuckled. He snapped his fingers. From shimmering air, masses of dark flesh appeared, wriggling and pulsating as they slithered across the ground. Despite asking for them, Dipper was startled by their sudden appearance, and it didn’t prepare him for one actually touching him. Without warning, one of the slimy things wrapped around his ankle, surprisingly warm liquid soaking through his sock in moments, and then he was being tugged forward. He stumbled and fell, managing to catch himself on his arms.

Bill started laughing. “They’re a bit feisty, aren’t they? You all right?”

“Yeah, good.” Dipper rolled onto his back, watching as the tentacles surrounded him and paused, lifting like curious snakes. The one around his ankle let go and began toying with his shoelaces.

“So now what should I do with these?” Bill asked, an amused lilt to his voice.

Dipper met the other’s eyes. He could see it all in his face. The demon knew what he was thinking about. Damn him. “How well can you control them?”

Bill smiled. “Watch and find out.” He made no movement, but the tentacles did move, sliding over Dipper’s legs and winding up them, making him shiver. They seemed to have small suction cups on them, which popped pleasantly against his bare skin. He was suddenly very glad he had decided to wear shorts rather than pants. They kept moving up, and his thighs trembled, but they stopped at his knees. Meanwhile, a couple others snaked around his arms, pulling him down flat on his back. He stared up at the canopy, letting out a shaky breath. Why was this so hot?

“Impressed yet?” Bill asked, stepping up to him. “These are pretty good for subduing people, aren’t they? They may seem soft, but don’t underestimate them. They’re strong.”

“I see that. Wow.” Dipper gave them curious tugs. They didn’t loosen. This was a good idea. “So... what other uses do they have?”

Bill’s smirk was positively naughty. “Let me show you. Stop me if you need to.”

The appendages began sliding under Dipper’s clothes, one brushing over a nipple and making him gasp. It teased the bud, and he allowed his arms to be lifted and his shirt tossed off.

“I’ll get the slime out later, don’t worry,” Bill assured him.

“It’s fine,” Dipper replied, relaxing in the grip of the tentacles as they seemed to cover his body. Heat stirred between his legs as they delicately unbuttoned his shorts, and he lifted his hips so the garment could be pulled off, his shoes and socks being taken off with it.

“Absolutely disgusting,” Bill commented.

Dipper winked at him. “You like it.”

Bill shifted his stance a bit, and a quick glance at the demon’s crotch proved he was into it. But he acted nonchalant. “Whatever. You’re the one who asked for the tentacles.”

“You’re right, I did. But you agreed to it.”

“Anything for my love.” Bill’s posture remained unchanged, but the tentacles were well at work, one slipping into Dipper’s boxers and wrapping around his quickly hardening length. He moaned and rested his head back, legs quivering as pleasure pulsed through him. The tentacle’s grip was firm but not rough, and as it slid up and down him, he could feel its suckers gripping and releasing again and again against the sensitive flesh. It felt so unlike anything else that’s ever touched him, very different from a hand, but somehow that only fueled his lust.

As it worked, his arms were drawn up above his head, and both of his nipples were teased until they were firm. He was soon groaning and gasping for breath, squirming, caught between wanting to escape the overwhelming touches and wanting to remain at their mercy.

Standing at his fair distance away, Bill was also becoming flustered. He was blushing as he watched his human move, watching him respond to the surely foreign touches, that had to be strange, and yet Dipper was already used to them and responding eagerly. This was incredible. And the other was so vocal already... best put a stop to that, couldn’t have him get too excited yet.

He directed a tentacle over Dipper’s face and pressed it between his lips. The other grunted in surprise, but then opened his mouth wider and allowed it in, sucking on it and digging his teeth in a bit to keep quiet.

“Damn, Dipper, you’re wild,” Bill laughed.

Dipper gave him a thumbs up. The tentacle had an unusual taste to it. It was rubbery almost, like he was sucking on plastic, but there was a sweetness to it as well. It was very interesting, especially considering that it was releasing a liquid to keep itself slick. He swallowed it and felt a tingling sensation all the way down his throat. He groaned around the mass and bucked harder into the tentacle jerking him off. Pulling his mouth back, he said, “B-Bill, this liquid isn’t poisonous or anything, is it?”

“Nah. It’s perfectly harmless.” Bill watched him as he got back to sucking on the tentacle with renewed vigor. “But it is an aphrodisiac.”

Dipper opened his eyes, staring at him and spitting the tentacle out. “ _What_?!”

“Yeah, I figured why not! Might as well have some fun, right?” Bill held his arm out, letting one of the appendages wind up it, and drew it into his mouth. He slowly lapped his tongue over the tip before taking it in, and Dipper found the sight incredibly arousing. He watched as the other intentionally swallowed liquid from the tentacle, resting his legs apart as his underwear was finally taken off. His heart pounded and his cock ached, this was so weird and erotic, he was loving every minute of it.

Bill unzipped his pants, but then Dipper was flipped over onto his stomach, and he let out an indignant squeak as his face was pressed into grass for a few moments, a tentacle under his belly forcing him to keep his ass in the air. He managed to get his elbows under him, pushing up a bit and sighing. He felt a tentacle return to pumping his cock, and as he rolled his hips against it, a thinner one circled under his balls. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, moaning with pleasure, and the tentacle slid up. It stroked over sensitive skin before pressing itself to his entrance. It swirled around, its slime covering him, before easing its way inside.

Dipper quickly found that it was perfectly lubricated to slide into him, and once it was in it seemed to expand, filling him and making his cock jerk. He bucked, trying to get more friction, and felt the appendage stroke along his insides, its suckers popping against the skin, before touching almost gently against that bundle of nerves. His back arched, a desperate cry escaping him as it began moving in and out, rubbing into his sweet spot each time. And still the others continued to wind around him, leaving lingering touches all over him, so coordinated that it was hard to believe they were being controlled by one being. He was soon moaning loudly again, pleading Bill’s name, lost in the ecstasy but also wanting the touch of his lover.

There were quiet footsteps, and then he felt hands against his rear, a hard cock pressing against him, and his partner’s voice reached his ears, low and husky. “You want me, huh? Tentacles not good enough for you?”

“B-Bill, they’re good, but... nn... I want you,” Dipper begged. He heard Bill make a quiet groan.

“I want you too, kid.”

The tentacle inside him slid out, and for a few moments, Dipper missed it. Then it was being replaced by his partner's hard cock, and he called out and buried his face into his arms as the other sheathed in all at once. Bill wasn't gentle, he hardly ever was, but rough was exactly how Dipper wanted it right now. The other gripped his sides tightly as he began to move, rocking Dipper's body forward and back, and the human whimpered and responded, nearly losing it when the tentacle on his cock squeezed in time. He leaned his head back, and guided one of the tentacles back to his mouth, needing something to muffle himself with. It slid in willingly, and he couldn't help but wonder if Bill got any sort of pleasure from these. Could he feel them, or was he just controlling them? Maybe he'll ask later. Right now, he was focused on being completely fucked from every direction, trapped on his knees with Bill pounding into him from behind, the wet tentacle stroking his erection as another teased his balls, the one in his mouth, not to mention the couple that were still occasionally rubbing into his nipples, sending twinges of pleasure down his spine. His body was so hot, muscles shaking, he was so close...

The man greedily swallowed the liquid that had accumulated in his mouth, brain becoming hazy with bliss, this stuff was like a drug. The pleasure became more intense, and he nearly sobbed against the tentacle gagging him, so overwhelmed it was difficult to think, but he never wanted it to end.

There was movement, and then Bill was pressing along his backside. Idly Dipper noted that he still had his shirt on. The demon's lips touched his ear as he murmured to him, “You're so beautiful, Dipper. You look amazing, and you feel perfect. I love you so much.”

“Nngh...” Dipper worked the tentacle out of his mouth, feeling a good bit of saliva go with it. “I love you too...” His voice was ragged, and at Bill's nuzzling, he turned his head to the side, opening an eye to look back at him. Bill leaned in and kissed him, burying deeper inside him as he did, thrusts becoming shorter and harder. Dipper panted before kissing back. Bill's pleased hum vibrated against his lips, and the human felt his balls grow tight. He leaned back to catch his breath, and when they kissed again, Bill's tongue slid against his lips, and something about that small but sensual motion was enough to set Dipper off. The human keened as he came, hips jerking hard back against the other's.

Bill slammed in just as firmly, his moan loud and throaty. His fingernails tightened into Dipper's skin, and no doubt there would be lines, but that was fine; Dipper didn't want him to let go. He turned his face forward as he felt the other finish inside him, warmth covering that sweet spot that the demon has spent the past several minutes pounding into.

Dipper sighed out lowly, head spinning as he slowly came down from his high. His mouth felt dry, that sweet taste remaining no matter how much he licked his lips. The tentacles dropped away, and Bill pulled out. As soon as he was released, Dipper let himself slump down into the grass, humming with satisfaction.

Bill tucked himself away; dork hadn't even taken off his clothes, Dipper noticed. He didn't say anything about it though. No doubt Bill was really in a hurry to fuck him. He was pretty hot, after all.

The demon slid into Dipper's arms, smiling and resting their heads together. “So to answer your question, yes, I can make tentacles appear,” Bill said cheerfully.

Dipper chuckled. “You sure showed me.” His skin was slick all over, but it seemed to be drying. He snuggled closer to Bill. “I loved them.”

“I'm glad. Maybe I'll get them involved more often, then.”

“You should.” Dipper was content to lay with him for a while, enjoying his afterglow, but soon the itchiness of grass against his skin got to him. Not to mention, once the slime dried he felt chilly. He eventually pushed himself up and tugged his clothes back on.

“You'll need a shower,” Bill said as he watched, fixing his own clothes.

“Only if you join me,” Dipper replied, holding his hand out.

Bill took it. “Deal.”


End file.
